


A Stay at a Stable

by urbosas_fury_is_ready_17 (The_Lynel_Reborn)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Beedle is ANNOYING, Gen, Goron Spice, Lakeside Stable, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lynel_Reborn/pseuds/urbosas_fury_is_ready_17
Summary: The Heroes of Legend, Time(child), Sky, Twilight and Wild stop at Lakeside Stable. Sky gets very overprotective of Time, Wild cooks supper(which is too spicy for Legend), and Twilight is reunited with Epona.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Stay at a Stable

**Author's Note:**

> I know originally this work had some spacing errors, but this was the first thing I posted on the archive and I didn't properly copy and paste it as it was eight thirty at night when I posted it and I was tired...Thank you for reading anyway, and it should be back to the way it originally looked on my word processor, Pages.

A Stay at a Stable  
All five of them were little more than a sweaty, dishevelled heap by the time they stood outside the stable. A thin weasel of a man with an oversized beetle-shaped backpack ran up to the first green-clothed heap-Legend-and started waving a bundle of arrows in the air. ''Come one, come all,'' he started squealing in an annoyingly shrill voice, ''come and see Beedle's wares! Shocking discounts, variety like you will not see anywhere else-''  
Sky glowered at him. ''Buzz off, merchant boy,'' he snarled, picking himself up off the ground just enough to look menacing rather than pathetic when he shook his fist. The merchant's eyes widened, and the man took off indoors. ''Lousy man. Thousands of years later, and he's still being a pain.''  
''You know him?'' Legend turned to face Sky from his reclined position. ''That sad excuse of a merchant has kicked me out of his airborne shop more times than I can count,'' Sky muttered, pounding his fist into his hand. This scared everyone; Sky was usually the nicest and calmest of them all. Wild got up and put his hand on Sky's arm. ''I don't like him either, but please don't cause a scene. We're here to get horses, not to slice and dice Beedle.'' Wild wisely didn't mention the time he himself had run over Beedle with Master Cycle Zero. That would be imprudent. Little Time had pulled himself off the ground, and turned around to look at the stable. One thing in particular caught his eye: a metal cooking pot crouched over a dancing flame. They had been walking all day in the humid heat of Faron, and the idea of a warm tasty meal was tantalizing. He was about to mention this to the others when his stomach let out a massive growl. Twilight jumped up, searched around, waved his Royal Broadsword around menacingly (Legend winced when the sword point ended up near his face), until it dawned on him that the little Hylian was hungry.''Well, what do we have?'' Twilight rummaged through his bag of holding, hearing jars clank against one another. “Come on, we all carry bottles around with us. Surely someone has something decent for Time to eat.” One of Twilight’s bottles sloshed around. His mouth watered at the memory of Yeto's cheesy soups, but his heart sank when he pulled it out and held it up to the dying light; and he discovered it was just water.  
Sky sheepishly held out a fistful of blue butterflies. Twilight rolled his eyes. Butterflies? How was Time supposed to eat butterflies? Legend came up empty-pocketed, but Wild pulled out his fancy Sheikah Slate, and asked Time nicely what he wanted for supper. The way he leaned over, a bright smile on his lips, made the others internally smile. Wild seemed to have a way with the kid Twilight and Legend couldn't tap into.  
Time took the Sheikah Slate and read the inventory of ingredients, his eyes getting wider and wider. The potential for a five-course gourmet meal was laid before him, after two days of living off of apples and sour green bananas. Time eagerly pointed out a few things, and Wild headed over to the cooking pot. Legend's stomach was rumbling a little, too, and he hoped there would be enough for all of them. Wild's cooking was legend.  
Half an hour later, with all the Links seated on the logs ringing the fire, their dinner was ready. Sky sat next to Time, who was snuggled up next to him-Sky didn't look at all grudging, either. Legend and Twilight sat next to each other on the log across from them, not quite snuggled but laughing together, smiles wide on their faces. Wild sat between the two benches, and handed to each of them a steaming plate of rice pilaf, topped with two crispy poultry drumsticks apiece. Legend's eyes went wider than wide at this feast, and even wider when he took the first bite.''Wild!'' He cried, tears stinging his eyes from the immense spice of the rice. ''This is bloody hot!''  
''Oh, is the little bunny too scared to try grown-up food?'' Twilight smirked, tugging Legend's pink plait of hair, causing Legend to spit a wad of half-chewed rice into the fire. ''Why do you have to keep calling me that? I don't even know why you do!''''I dunno, Legend, but maybe it came from, oh, I don’t know, that story about the Moon Pearl-’’Legend glowered. ''I'm not offended by the spice. I was worried for Time-he's just a kid, this might be too spicy for him.''  
Time was a living denial of this statement. He had already eaten half of a drumstick.  
''Is this cucco?'' he asked Wild. ''The only meat I've had like this is cucco, and I love cucco!'' Sky stared at the other Links. ''What's a cucco?'' Wild and Legend winced in tandem. Granted, on Legend's part it could have been the mouthful of poultry he was chewing, but Wild seemed to not mind the spice at all. Well, then again, he was the one who made it.''A cucco is a poultry bird,'' Wild started slowly, ''with a..let's just say...let me just call it a temper.'' He rubbed his shoulder, as if reminiscing pains from the past.Twilight had already devoured his drumsticks and tossed the bones into the fire. Sky could have sworn he heard Legend mutter ''wolf boy'' under his breath.

Sky and Wild had watched on for ten minutes at Legend's attempts to swallow the rice, and his increasingly amusing gallery of horrible winces, when finally Sky had to ask something.''What was in that stuff?'' Sky had found it borderline too hot himself.  
Wild grinned. ''Goron spice.''Time's eyes widened. ''Wouldn't that be ground up rocks?'' Wild laughed so hard that his Lon Lon milk came out of his nose. The others smiled knowingly, except for Legend who had no clue what a ''Goron'' was. ''I have no clue what's in it. But, it tastes good, so I use it.''Sky looked scandalized. ''No clue what's in it?''Wild shrugged. Sky raised his eyes to Skyloft, and murmured some sort of prayer, or curse. It could have been either.  
“When he says he uses it, he means he dumps a whole bottle into every dish.” Time seemed not to mind the fact that he was very likely eating quartz-encrusted cucco.Legend tried to eat his dinner for the next ten minutes, but eventually he gave up, set the plate down on the bench next to Twilight, and stalked off in embarrassment to the stable, a red rupee gripped in his hand. Twilight eyed the hardly touched plate of food, eyed the other Links, and finally decided to snatch up the plate and wolf down Legend's dinner. The others soon retired themselves into bed, with Sky gently leading Time into a red canopy bed decorated with horses. Legend was softly snoring, buried in his blankets. The other Links paid their bed fees and decided to leave him be. It wasn’t worth his temper to wake him up.  
☾  
It was late in the night when Wild heard a tapping, and a hushed angry tirade from the corner of the stable. He sat upright, crept out of bed, and walked over to the hunched over figure in the corner.The blue light from the Sheikah Slate's screen lit up the drowsy face of Legend, and turned his pink hair lavender. His wide blue eyes stared up at me, wide with panic. ''Wild! Oh, I'm so sorry, I was starving and I wanted access to your food and I couldn't wait and I didn't want to wake you up and you seem really protective of this thing so-'' Wild silently put his hand over Legend's mouth. He nodded, leaned over the slate with Legend, and started scrolling through a list of foods. When they got to wildberries Legend got excited and pointed at them.  
''Can I have those?'' Wild silently nodded; Legend remembered how quiet he usually was. Wild did some things, tapped some things, and next thing Legend knew, he was eating berries with Wild. That Hylian would eat at all hours.  
After the berries were gone, remembered only in the red stains on their lips, Wild took Legend's hand and led him into bed with a gentleness that would make Sky's demureness seem rough. Legend flopped back into the covers, and watched as Wild tossed himself into bed.  
Sky and Wild stood at the door of the stable, the sun just peeking through the trees and the faint yellow glow of Farosh just visible over Lake Floria. They stood there, staring at the other three Links, who still lay unconscious in bed.' 'I get the kid sleeping in, but seriously? Twilight? He fell asleep before all of us-'' ''Legend got up in the middle of the night last night. That's probably why he's sleeping in.'' Wild's slow, quiet voice soothed Sky's irritation. Sky wanted to get going. Faron bugs waited for no one.  
''I hope that if he is sleeping in, Time feels better,'' Sky mused. He didn't give a fig about the other two, but if Time was happy, he was. Usually Time was an early riser, and his ''apprentice'' not being up yet gave him a little anxiety. Wild could tell this from the worried creases on Sky’s forehead. ''Just because little Time hasn't gotten up yet doesn't mean he's ill,'' he said quietly. Sky sighed, and sat on the log outside.  
Two hours later, Sky and Wild appropriately fed and watered, waiting impatiently, watched as Twilight staggered out of the stable, his hair mussed. Behind him was Time, or more accurately behind him clung Time, his left fist grabbing a wad of green cloth. Bringing up the rear in this sleepy train was Legend, his eyes a little crusty and murmuring something under his breath that sounded scarily like ''must smash pots soon.'' Wild leapt up and went to the horse counter. Sky ran over and picked up Time in a big hug, ignoring the other two. Twilight gave a disapproving grunt at this. ''Good morning to you too, birdman,'' he said under his breath. Not quietly enough, mind you, because Sky heard him, and gave him the stink-eye over Time's straw-coloured bedhead.Wild rounded the corner leading a large chestnut brown horse with a white mane, and Twilight's bad mood vanished instantly. He ran over and embraced the horse's neck; the horse in turn nuzzled him on his head. ''Epona!'' he cried, smiling happily.The stable hand was pulling another horse out, and this one was led straight over to Sky. Straight into Sky, actually, whose face rammed unwittingly against the white flank. ''Wild, who's this?'' he asked uncertainly, staring up at the large majestic steed. ''Or should I ask, What's this?'' Wild rolled his eyes. ''Sky, that's a horse. Her name is Majesty. She's descended from the princess's stallion, mind you, so be careful.'' ''This is Zelda's horse?''  
Wild sighed. Wordiness was not his forte, and he was expecting a lot of explanations this morning. ''Sure. Fine. Zelda's horse.'' A black steed with a thick white mane bound in several braids came out next. Wild fed him a carrot, and rubbed his nose, speaking to the horse in a coddling tone no one would have thought of him using.  
''There's a sweet little Melynlas. There's a good little Melynlas.'' ''The horse's name is Melynlas.'' Legend shook his head. ''Wild, what is it with you and weird horse names?'' ''What should you know about horses? You fly around with a duck,'' Twilight quipped. Legend curled a fist and ran towards him but a large dark brown stallion was led in between them and broke up the fight.''Ah, Legend, this is your horse,'' Wild said, gesturing to the new stallion.''What's his name? Oh, let me guess...Moldorm?'' Sky winced.Wild's eyes had a questioning look in them. He didn't ask what a Moldorm was, though. ''That stallion's name is Jeade'en. I just tamed him last month.'' ''Oh, never mind, his name is-whatever you just said, Hylia help me if I remember that.’' Legend’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
Time looked around at his older (and taller) counterparts. ''Where's my horse?''The fifth and final horse came around the corner: a hulking black brute with a fiery red mane. Time was about the size of one of its legs.''Oh dear,'' Wild said. ''Well, Thunder might be a little big for Time-'' ''A little?'' Sky scoffed, then offered softly to Time, ''You can climb up on my horse if you want.'' ''You'll have to,'' Legend added, eyeing the nasty glint in Thunder's eye. Best not to have Hero-of-Time-pulp on their consciences.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, Melynlas is the name of one of my horses in Breath of the Wild. He's named after Taran's horse from the Black Cauldron. Jeade'en is not one of my horses, though I'd like to name one that. It's the name of Rand's horse in the Shadow Rising. And yep, they're ridiculous names but I love them anyway :)


End file.
